Comanche
A helicopter that was first planned to be introduced to assist its fellow Apache helicopter allies on the field for finding enemy forces and engage on sight, first cancelled in 2004 but revived in 2014 by request of USTF General Malcolm Granger, the RAH-66 Comanche is a stealth helicopter used by various sectors of the United States and is currently having 2 variants being developed for separate sectors. It is currently being used by the following factions and initiatives, reports show that a number of Comanches were stolen by another faction operating in Antarctica as part of their preperations for war. * United States Task Forces - Previously cancelled in 2004 but revived in 2014, the Comanche helicopter is used as a recon and attack helicopter by the USA's air force after it was revived to help out the Apache in various cases. * Robot Empire - Reports came in from several USTF airbase security forces of forced entry through security gates, at least several numbers of Comanche helicopters were stolen from the bases within 2 weeks and have been found serving the known empire. United States Task Forces "Makin' a Sweep." - Comanche pilot - The RAH-66 Comanche is an armed reconnaissance and attack helicopter designed for the United States Air Force, the program was canceled in 2004 after nearly $7,000,000 million of US Dollars were spent, but since the urgent need of a Stealth Recon & Attack Helicopter has arisen, the RAH-66 Comanche development was recommissioned in 2013 and additional funding was procured by the US Task Forces. Today, the RAH-66 Comanche is one of the most dangerous combat and recon helicopters were utilised in the Libyan Civil Uprising and the First Eurasian Conflict. Several GLA veterans very well remember how terrifying this gunship have been, and today the GLRF searches for the way how to locate these helicopters and quickly take them out. When the USA's best known Apache Gunships was upgraded into so-called "Laser Apache", the duo of Apache-Comanche nearly decides the battle even before it starts. Uncertain Future Due to its funding back in 2004, the RAH-66 Comanche project was facing an uncertain future due to development and funding issues, leading the helicopter program to reach $7,000,000 million dollars. At first, the Comanche was going to serve as a target designator for AH-64 Apache Gunship during the early stages of the early 20th Century and then serve as a reconnaissance & attack helicopter. After decisions on the Comanche's future, the program was canceled in 2004. Two prototypes were built during the timeline the program was active serving as practise models before production was granted; all-thou they were going to utilise Advanced Radar Equipment and Stealth Capabilities, the prototypes were taken to museums after the cancelation of the project. Operational History Since its introduction into the US-Task Forces in 2014, the RAH-66 Comanche was still in prototype status and still currently being tested with the dreamed Advanced Radar and Stealth Capabilities. The Comanche entered early service during its development to test its combat system and technology. Allthrough the project was first canceled in 2004, there were cut-backs in avaliable technology and funding which caused development of the RAH-66 to cease in that corresponding year. First Eurasian Conflict When war broke out between the Global Liberation Army, China and the United States, the RAH-66 was ready to fly out for the USA. The helicopter entered the firefight with GLA ground and naval units, it was prepared to take role as a Stealth Helicopter to assist the AH-64 Apache Gunships flying within the depths of the Middle East and Eurasia. Over the years since its introduction, its technology onboard was preparing to become advanced during the Comanche's time in combat. After the First Conflict, the RAH-66 was on stealth patrols with co-operation between other factions. The USA set the helicopter to patrol China, the Middle East and Eurasia for terrorist activity. This allowed the Americans to co-operate with the PLA, Eurasian Commonwealth and Company Forces to keep world peace and order across the regions affected by the GLA. Second Eurasian Conflict Since the breakout of the Second Eurasian Conflict, this caused the US-Task Forces to keep its primary focus with its RAH-66 Comanche helicopters to support the Iron Dragon PLA, Eurasian Commonwealth and Company ground forces across several areas across the world. Prince Kassad, the leader of the new founded Global Liberation Resistance Forces began to pinpoint targets in Africa, South America and even Eurasia to take control and expand their terrorist operations, but due to Comanche support stopping most of their attacks, GLRF commanders came up with new strategy; to lure them out into the open and shoot them down. For the losses of Comanches to Harbingers, Wreckers and Shilkas, the USA done some development into Advanced Stealth Systems. Due to the default stealth units being installed on some Comanche models, there wasn't any advanced variants utilised until 2030. Due to the loss of several helicopters to the GLRF after their new tactics of luring them out, these new systems allows new versions of the RAH-66 after their construction to not attack enemy units unless they are ordered by their commanders to attack. Advanced Variants A concept for an advanced version of the RAH-66 Comanche known as the RAH-66B Plasma Comanche known as the "Plasmanche" was unveiled to the US-Army, this concept utilised Plasma Technology to replace its rocket pods and missiles along with a small laser projector in place of a machine gun. There were plans to build another Comanche concept known as the RAH-66K King Comanche, this version was planned to be utilised in 2021; but due to funding and development of the RAH-66B Plasmanche being a priority, the King Comanche prototype was tested to have a better payload with additional missiles and more control along with more stealth capabilities. USTF Laser Comanche "Who needs rockets when we have lasers?" - Laser Comanche Pilot - To be added... Stolen Variant "We're going in" - Comanche pilot - To be added... Other Production Variant Plasmanche RAH-66B "Plasmanche" Experimental Attack Gunship The RAH-66B Plasmanche, one of the RAH-66 Comanche's first younger variants which utilises plasma weapons and a small laser projector for its attack purposes. Retaining its ability to go into stealth mode for hidden attacks against enemy personnel, the RAH-66B Plasmanche is known for its first applications in the USTF of airborne laser for primary attacks and a plasma equipped weapon replacing its standard rocket pods as a secondary. Currently the helicopter is still classed as a prototype platform but at the same time it is planned for use in the Special Experimental Weapons Sector of the USA's forces, as an upgrade for standard Comanche models currently in service with the entire sector allowing it to become a bigger threat than its un-upgraded cousin. Along with being equipped with laser weapons and new plasma technology, it is one of many units in the USTF being equipped with the new technology, currently being developed along with United States based plasma weapon manufacturer, Charger Corp. which is also assisting in the development of various units equipped with the new technology for combat which could replace some currently in service. King Comanche RAH-66K "King Comanche" Advanced Recon Helicopter An advanced variant of the RAH-66. Currently utilised by Malcolm Granger within the USA's Air Force regiments with the, they are equipped with onboard stealth generators and a better payload. Gallery The Comanche helicopter in action, also a stealth helicopter for the USA's main air forces. USA Comanche.png|A RAH-66 Comanche prototype, built around after 2013 Comanche Gunship.png|A pair of production RAH-66 Comanches using their machine guns Behind the Scenes *Using its code as a base, the RAH-66 Comanche still keeps its original attack style, weapons and its patterns along with some edits which helped the helicopter maintain its real-life counterpart. *The Model has been changed, which was modeled by angel-in-HELL and skinned by veteran Sharp-Shark. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Units of the Boss General Category:Aircrafts Category:Units of American Origin